Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/You were my hero
Cześć! Powracam do was z one partem c; Pewnie nikt mnie nie pamięta, ale trudno xD ---- ''- Mamo, czemu tata płacze? '' Do kobiety o blond włosach przybiega zdyszany chłopiec o bujnych kasztanowych włosach, które w dzień w świetle słońca wyglądają jeszcze gęściej. Przytula się do niej, a jego prawa dłoń położona jest na brzuchu matki, gdzie w nim rozwija się nowe życie. Bezradna kobieta nie ma pojęcia jak pocieszyć swego męża, gdyż wszystkiego próbowała i nic się nie udało. Wpatruje się wraz z chłopczykiem w mężczyznę jak w obrazek, a gdy tylko widzi kolejną wylaną przez niego łzę, nie wytrzymuje, podchodzi i go obejmuje. - Tatusiu, czemu płaczesz? ''- Kochanie idź spać. Tato miał zły sen. ''- odpowiada poddenerwowana kobieta za męża. Uśmiecha się lekko do dziecka i aby je uspokoić, całuje w czółko. Gdy tylko odchodzi, blondynka od razu próbuje ratować sytuację i udzielić kilka solidnych, ale i także mądrych rad szatynowi, aby ten przestał, ponieważ gdy tylko go widzi ich syn, zaczyna się martwić. ''' ''- Czkawka... ''- nagle zawiesza głos. ''- Ja wiem, że jest to dla Ciebie trudne. Ale mamy syna, już niedługo córeczkę. '' ''- Zawsze chciałem, aby moje dzieci nazywały mnie bohaterem, który się nie poddaje. ''- zaczyna smutnieć jeszcze bardziej. Jego wzrok skierowany jest na usta ukochanej. ''- Ale ja się poddałem. Rozumiesz As? Dłużej tak nie mogę. Ojciec zawsze mi powtarzał że trzeba być twardym. Był przykładem. Nie potrafię być wodzem takim jakim on był.'' ''- Bo tak się nie da. Ludzie mówią że jesteś z tych najbardziej sprawiedliwych wodzów. Kochają Cię. Kiedyś jedno z naszych dzieci zajmie Twoje miejsce i gdy tylko zobaczysz, że sobie z tym poradzi, będziesz z niego dumny. Będziesz dumny razem ze mną ze wszystkich. '' 'Nagle rodzice uświadamiają sobie, że chłopczyk tak na prawdę nie poszedł do swojego pokoju, lecz schował się w kącie i nasłuchiwał ich rozmowy. Ma to po Czkawce, który w dzieciństwie zawsze był ciekawy świata, otoczenia wokół niego i chciał zdobyć wiedzę, która była dla niego na prawdę bardzo ważna. Strata smoków pogrążyła go w jeszcze większej rozpaczy i uświadomiła mu, że życie nie jest idealne, a pod jego nogi będą czasem podrzucane kłody. Stracił ojca, smoka i najlepszego przyjaciela w jednym, a także cząstkę rozumu. ' ''- Tatusiu. ''- odzywa się mały chłopiec. Podbiega do Czkawki i siada mu na kolanach, przez co jego rodzice nie są już do siebie przytuleni.. ''- Kim jest Stoick Ważki? '' ''- To Twój dziadziuś, skarbie. '''-'' odpowiada zniechęcony. ''- A gdzie teraz jest? Chciałbym go poznać. '' - Aby się do niego zbliżyć, musisz tutaj jeszcze długo pobyć. -' ''uśmiecha się sztucznie. ''- Jest w Walhalli? '' ''- Tak. Ale jest też w Twoim serduszku. ''- na ramię chłopca spada łza załamanego mężczyzny.' ''- Tylko w moim? '' ''- Nie. Bardzo kochałem Twojego dziadka i nigdy nie przestanę. Wszyscy go kiedyś poznają. '''- delikatnie swala dziecko na łóżko i szybko wyciera mokre policzki od łez. ''- No. Idź już spać, jest już późno.'' 'Dziecko posłusznie kieruje się do swojego pokoju, jednak postanawia podnieść ojca na duchu i wyjawić prawdę, a także co o nim myśli. Nie ma ochoty patrzeć na swoich załamanych rodziców, a długie wpatrywanie się w nich, gdy wylewają łzy, daje mu cierpienie. ' ''- Ty zawsze będziesz moim bohaterem. Ludzie, którzy nie płaczą, nie mogą nazwać się bohaterami, tatusiu. Każdy jest bohaterem swojego życia. Nie ma osób, które nie cierpiały. ''- mówi i znika.' '''____________________' Podobało się? Napisz komentarz! Dzięki! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania